Episode 5403 (16 December 2016)
Synopsis There’s a warm atmosphere in Number 27, as Roxy helps Amy with her nativity costume. As Ronnie and Roxy help to set up the church for the play, Jack arrives and announces that they have had an asking priceoffer accepted on the house. Added to that, Ricky and Amy both got into their first choice school. Ronnie is thrilled, whilst Roxy looks on apprehensively. As the nativity gets underway, Roxy can’t help but look on at Ronnie, Jack and Matthew – a family without her. Roxy’s disappointed when Amy declares that she wants to spend the afternoon with Ronnie, rather than with her. When a family photograph is suggested, Roxy bows out. Later, Rev Stevens finds a morose Roxy in the Square Gardens and reminds her that only a strong person can bear to hurt themselves, for the good of someone else. Having been given food for thought, Roxy approaches Ronnie and tells her that she wants her to adopt Amy – Ronnie is floored. Ronnie struggles to understand Roxy’s thinking and accuses her of walking away from Amy in the same way that Glenda did to them. Roxy pleads; she’s choosing to do the right thing for Amy – Ronnie is the best person to bring her up. Ronnie declares that Roxy can change, but Roxy stands firm. Seeing Roxy’s desperation, Ronnie agrees. Drinking alone in The Albert, Roxy clocks a drug dealer being escorted out. When she crosses the dealer on her way out, Roxy lingers. Walking home, Roxy holds a bag of cocaine. Ian’s not keen when Martin asks whether he can have some time off to go and see Lily’s nativity. Stacey admits to Jane that she’s anxious about heading back to the church to watch Lily; she wasn’t well the last time she was there. Jane arrives on the market with Lauren – they declare that they’re covering the stall; Stacey needs Martin with her today. Ian relents and allows Martin to go. Stacey’s relieved when Martin arrives – they head into the church together. Stacey and Martin watch Lily in the nativity, bursting with pride. Jane’s unimpressed when she clocks Ian managing to carry a Christmas tree – Ian admits that his back has been feeling better for the last couple of days. Abi has to let Dot down – she won’t be making the Christingle service; she’s promised to work an extra shift. Dot fronts that she’s okay, but is clearly disappointed. In Number 25, Dot makes a Christingle alone. Later, Abi corners Ronnie and informs her that Dot doesn’t want to go out on her own – she believes that she was under the assumption that her medical injections would work more quickly. As Louise and Jay rehearse for ‘A Christmas Carol’, it’s a step too far when Derek suggests that they kiss. Jay and Louise threaten to quit – Derek panics. Carmel arrives with a solution – Shakil can play ‘young Scrooge’ instead. It’s Jack’s stag do tonight and Mick’s rallying the troops. Dressed as a group of Santas, Jack’s stag do kicks off. When the group cross Honey and Billy heading to the Council’s Christmas party, a drunk Martin moans to them about the shambles of the Christmas decorations that have been provided. As the stags dance in The Albert, Johnny finds a morose Lee – he’s not in the mood; the pair leave early. When Martin sees Billy’s photo of the Council’s tree – he’s angered. Billy drives a hearse back onto the Square – the stags have stolen the Council’s Christmas tree. The group move the tree into the Square Gardens and light it up; they’re thrilled. Bex is disappointed when she checks her phone and there’s no message from Shakil. Late, alone with Bex, Stacey offers an ear to listen, but a frosty Bex storms off. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes